Let The Blood Bleed
by Haco
Summary: Draco has gone through a lot of bad thoughout his entire life, but when he begins to confide in one person he never would mean to, Harry Potter, will his life get easier, or a whole lot more difficult.Warning:Harry/Draco slash, rape, cutting.Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **This story is slash meaning boy on boy, gay, same sex lovers, etc. If you don't like it then please don't read. Also it has many different types of gory scenes such as, abuse, rape, cutting, and it will also have some drug scenes in it as well. So pretty much it's gonna be a crazy story, so either buckle you seat belts and get ready for all the crazy twists and turns, or if you're not ready for it all and aren't up to dealing with it, then I suggest you leave now. I just really don't feel like hearing harsh negativity.

If you have some suggestions though later on, and there there not so kind, but there about how to impove the story then I would love to hear them, pretty much just no homophobic remarks.

If you are reading this and find this story or the writer retarded, then I suggest leaving this page and find something else you would actually enjoy doing. For I don't care to hear your bitch ass wine about it. A'ight? A'ight.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters withing the story all belong to Joanne Kathleen (J.K.) Rowling, and I am not writing for money or anything like that, so don't sue me, I'm just out to have fun with it.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Summary/Warning2:** The story takes place during the 6th year at Hogwarts. It also includes some mentionings of Mcest, cutting, abuse, rape, and death, all that will not be light mentions of them. The story is in Draco's POV, not him telling the story, but his story all the same.

**Dedicated to: **This story is dedicated to my best friend Chris-I hope it gives some type of closure to everything.  Thanks for some of the crazy idears, and personal stories you shared with me that I will interpret sometime in this fanfic. 

**A/N2:** Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy my new story and please, please, please review. It's great that ya'll favorite my stories and I'm not asking you to stop doing that, but I'm just asking that if you did, could you at least leave behind a review, it doesn't have to be long, just enough to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks much

**Chapter 1**

Letting go of the past and all that happened, Draco found to be very difficult. During the day it would all be there right in front of him. Not in such a literal term for he could be looking at something as simple as a rock on the sidewalk, but yet there in his mind where he events that had consumed him for more than half his life. When night would draw near he hoped that perhaps he could get a break from the horror, for sleep was to be a time where all was to be peaceful, and one could escape to a type of wonderland; and yes people tend to have nightmares every once in a while, but for Draco nightmares were all he had and for him to have a good dream was something rare and something that only occurred once in a blue moon.

It was now late in the night, around 3:00 a.m. maybe a bit past. And out of fear of going to sleep, which was where his memories haunted him the most, Draco had managed to make his way through the hallways and to the boys restroom undetected when he had left an hour prior.

He was sitting atop a sink, with his long legs placed inside the mouth of the sink, as he starred at his pitiful reflection starring back at him. The longer he starred at the image before him, the more hideous he found it to be.

"Just look at that hideous monster"…he thought to himself, "that's who you are…that's what you've always been. Nothing more…but yet you find it 'unfair' that you were brought up the way you were."

A tear began to fall down his face as he wanted to yell at the voice in his head but he know all it was doing was telling the truth.

"She knew." The voice continued… "Your mother knew the second you were born how hideous you really were…of course you were givin' an outer appearance that is bareable to look at…in fact you were given a face of beauty. But she knew…"

Draco then began sobbing loudly at the truth being told, but yet he never took his eyes off the reflection, as the voice continued…

"She knew it was merely a mask, to hide the hideous you. Everyone around you that day of your birth saw your mask and "ooee'd" and "awwe'd" at it, but all your mother saw was what was under the mask…the true form underneath."

Draco's tears continued to fall in rapid amounts, but his breathing became more fierce as he grew angry with the truths that should be lies. He grabbed his comfort that had been lying next to him tightly. Due t his rage increasing he held it so tight in his right hand that it began digging deep into his fingers as warm liquid poured out, never once taking his focus off the image ahead.

The voice carried on…"That's right Draco, your mother didn't see your beautiful face, all she saw was this…" and with that Draco began to see his flawless face disenagrate, as a horrible, hideous monster began to take over.

Draco jumped with fear at the sight, and threw himself down off the sink, hitting hard onto the floor but still holding onto his comfort. He looked back up in the mirror expecting the fact to be gone, but it was still there, looking at him, not with an evil expression, but one with no emotion at all.

"So…" the voice returned, "you wonder why your mother hated you? Well that's why. Because she's the only one who saw what you really were."

Draco then looked away from the mirror as he placed his head in his hands and began to bawl to himself.

Draco then took his comfort, the small yet sharp razor, in his bleeding hand; he brought it up to his left wrist, sank it in deep, and then slid it across fast. The crimson liquid came pouring out and he glanced up at the mirror which reflected nothing back, and Draco's tears had stopped, and he closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply finally being able to relax for the first time in weeks.

He stayed like that for so long that the blood had dried up, which had taken a few hours. Draco then got up, went over to the sink, washed himself up, rinsed off his razor, and looked in the mirror to make sure he looked better than he felt. The he made his way toward the door in order to head back to the dormitory to get at least some sleep.

As the door shut he thought he heard a noise behind him. He stood still for a moment in order to try to hear a noise again, but all that was there was silence. Assuming it was in his head he moved forward to continue his journey. As he began to turn the corner he heard a shuffling noise in the same spot which was not to the left of him. The noise sounded as if it were trying to step out of sight but when Draco looked to see what it was he saw nothing. But although he saw nothing, something in his ghrim told him that there was definitely there. Draco turned around the corner and stopped, pressing himself against the wall, and listened hard for any noise that may come.

A few seconds passed when he heard light footsteps heading towards the door he had just come from. He leaned his head out from behind the wall just enough to maybe grab a glimpse of whatever it was.

He still didn't see the source of the movement but what he did see was the door to the boys' restroom open magically on its own before closing itself once more.

Although Draco knew he should ignore the occurrence and continue his way towards his dorm room he had just become to damned curios as to what exactly was going on. He removed himself from his hiding spot and headed back towards the door. He pushed open and stepped inside.

At first he saw a shimmery maroon looking cloth, like a cloak sprawled on the floor, lying next to a pair of legs. He looked up a bit higher and saw that the cloak and legs belonged to none other than Harry Potter, as he sat on the floor with his legs curled up to his chest and his left arm placed around his knees barely holding on to his infamous glasses dangling down while his right arm was rested on his leg, balancing his head as he had his eyes shut holding the bridge of his nose.

Draco scoffed aloud annoyed at the image before him. Harry put his arm down and looked up quickly as well as placing his infamous glasses back where they balanced, "What the…" Harry began trying to straighten up after being startled.

"Should have figured it was just you Potter." Draco said rolling his eyes, "Forgot you have that damned invisibility cloak, being able to wonder around aimlessly whenever you please." Draco then began to head back towards the door to leave. But before he reached it Harry spoke out…

"Oh yeah! What about you Malfoy? What were you doing?!" he asked accusingly.

Draco turned back around to face Harry once more, who was now waiting for his answer. "I just heard a noise with no obvious source to it heading in here, and out of curiosity deceided to check things out." He explained. "Sorry for bothering you by the way." He said in a not so apologizing tone, as he turned once more toward the door, but again was stopped by Harry speaking.

"No." Harry said, his voiced not sounding as harsh as before Draco turned around looking question ally over at Harry, the boy looked down at the ground and said, "I mean, before you left the bathroom."

"What?" Draco said confused.

Harry then looked up and explained, "I was walking toward here under my cloak, and then I saw you walking out so I stopped really fast, and I guess you must have heard me because you looked around, but then you continued on walking toward my direction and just to ensure you wouldn't walk into me, I stepped over away from you, but then you stopped again, causing me to as well."

Draco looked at him emotionless as he ended his story. Seeing that Draco had no comment Harry went on trying to make it more clear.

"Pretty much meaning you were in her before I had even made it down the hall."

Draco scoffed annoyed and replied, "So what? What the hell's it to you anyway?"

"Well!" Harry's voice began to rise higher, "if you are going to look at me as if I am some type of freak for sneaking around late at night, then look at your self as a freak, in fact even more so because you're being a fucking hypocrite, and…"

"You know what?" Draco cut in, raising his hand up to stop Harry from continueing, as he made his way nearer to the door. "It's not like I even give a damn. You can go about your business…"

"Holy crap, Malfoy, youreally think I cared as to why you were in here? All I was doing was trying to tell you I'm nnot the only freak show in this situation."

Draco grabbed the door nob saying, "I don't even care, I really don't, sorry if I accused you in anyway. This is such a stupid argument anyway." And with that he slammed the door shut behind him.

**A/N:** **Okay well that's the first chapter, I know really short, and not that revealing or bad in any way, but it is different from how I usually write in the fact that Harry and Draco are already communicating, cuz usually I write 30 chapters before that happens, and also that I really didn't pre-plan the way the story is going it just all came out that way, and hopefully that will continue, and it will get more grosum and stranger as it goes, that I know for sure.**

**A/N2: As much as I love seeing people favorite my story, and put it on there alerts, I am not asking anyone to stop doing that, but if you happen to favorite it, could you also PLEASE leave a review, just so I know what it is you like about it, and if you want to tell thing i can impove upon tha'd be great as well. I would very much appreciate it, thanks much.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone!!! Well I'm not too sure on how many people are interested in this story, and I know it has been a LONG assed time since my first chapter, and I really thought I'd get more done, and I have attempted writing chapter 2 several times, BUT…well my number one inspiration to me writing this story is…gone…and so I have just found it difficult to get into anymore…SO…that's why I'm asking for help from anyone who is out there and interested in this story continuing.

So if any of you have ANY idears on how this story should continue, and what direction you would like it to go, then PLEASE let me know your opinions, cuz I'd love to hear them, and I would really like to continue this story. Thanks much!!! =)))


	3. SEARCHING FOR STORYLINE PARTNER

I'm seeking someone who would be interested in continue writing this Drarry fic with me. I prefer someone who's been writing for a while, but it's not required. I have a basic idea for the story, but I'm open to discussing details, plot, etc. If interested leave a message here or send me a PM. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Gaw it's taken me FOREVER to figure out how to use this site again, lol

Anywho I was wondering if anyone would be interested in adding me on Tumblr, to either a) talk about more ideas for my story 'Let the Blood Bleed' or for me to create a whole new story. I am not sure I can finish that one, and it has been adopted by T3hWh1t3P4nth3, but just wondered if it would be worth the time making a new blog on tumblr for anyone interested, just let me know. =)))


	5. Tumblr?

Gaw it's taken me FOREVER to figure out how to use this site again, lol

Anywho I was wondering if anyone would be interested in adding me on Tumblr, to either a) talk about more ideas for my story 'Let the Blood Bleed' or for me to create a whole new story. I am not sure I can finish that one, and it has been adopted by T3hWh1t3P4nth3, but just wondered if it would be worth the time making a new blog on tumblr for anyone interested, just let me know. =)))


End file.
